


My Drunken Dragon Princess

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnspiration, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is a bratty drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Drunken Dragon Princess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/gifts).



"Sammy, we had a plan. It was a great plan. The same damn plan we have been using since you were able to scam your way into a bar." I can't believe you got this drunk.

"No, 's a bad plan." you slur.

I am too angry to find that adorable. You know how badly we needed the cash we were gonna make tonight. The last credit card between us will only cover gas to get to the next mail drop that has our new cards. 

"Looks like we'll be sleeping in the car tonight." I should squish your ass into the passenger seat and make you miserable tomorrow. I would do it, but then I'll have to be the one to listen to you whine all day about what a bastard I am. Or maybe about how much my darling baby hates you. She doesn't hate you.

I think I deserve a medal for getting your ass in here and not dropping you once.

"There you go. My princess will have to make do with the backseat." I joked as tried to make you comfortable.

"I'm not a p'incess." you whine.

"Oh, then what are you?" I try not to laugh at your outraged face. It never is a intimidating as you think it is.

"A dragon, yup I'm a dragon." you nod your head at the thought. 

"You better not puke." I warn you. Oh look that would be the _Dean you're such an asshole look number thirty seven_. It is one of the cuter ones. Cute or not I'm not cleaning up puke.

"Why a dragon?" I couldn't wait to hear the answer to this one.

"Dragons collect _all_ the pretties." you seem to think that is all the information I need.

"Okay?" I really have no clue where this is going.

"Dragons keep the pretty stuff they hoard. They keep it forever. If I were a dragon I would be able to keep you forever and ever." you explained and then passed out on me. 

I decided to make the drive while you're passed out. It looks like we will be having a serious chat over a plate of extra greasy sausage and eggs.

Once you're done puking I may still kick your ass. There is no way I am ever going to be the pretty princess. I have to save your ass way too often. That makes me the brave knight. 

Tomorrow will be an interesting day.


End file.
